This disclosure relates generally to a device management system, and specifically to a provisioning system for quickly provisioning devices with minimal user input.
As computer devices become less expensive, enterprises are deploying increased numbers of devices throughout enterprise facilities. For example, enterprises may use electronic displays in place of physical signage, and may provide various portal devices at locations throughout the facilities to enable individuals to access information or perform other tasks. In some instances, a general purpose device may be configurable to serve multiple different functions such as, for example, a wayfinder, a sign-in kiosk, or remote control device. Management of clients in a business environment is important to ensure that each client is functioning as intended. Conventionally, clients can be assigned particular functionalities, or provisioned, by an administrator by manually filling in configuration fields on an administrator client. However, filling in these configuration fields manually can be time-consuming, especially in a business environment that utilizes a large number of clients. Therefore, a more advanced enterprise computing environment is desired.